


To Feel This Love

by rubylily



Category: Loveless
Genre: Blindfolds, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Collars, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as she could feel her beloved Yamato, Kouya could say she was content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Feel This Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for phosphatic as part of Smut Swap 2016.

As long as she could feel her beloved Yamato, Kouya could say she was content.

Yamato was on top of Kouya, her naked body warm and bright, and she carefully removed Kouya's glasses. "I'm always here with you," she said.

Kouya smiled as she raised a hand to touch Yamato's face. "I know."

Yamato laughed, and from the night table she picked up a familiar black collar, and Kouya felt a deep stirring within her. Yamato's fingers were gentle, almost teasing even, as they fastened the collar around Kouya's throat, and she shivered as Yamato's fingertips brushed against her skin. More than anything she simply craved Yamato's touch.

Yamato never tied the collar too tightly, but it was always enough for Kouya. She was aware of each and every breath she took now, and even if she still couldn't feel pain, she could at least feel this kind of discomfort.

(Even after all this time Kouya's mark had yet to fade. Neither she nor Yamato understood why Yamato's had, and still they feared Nagisa finding and tearing them apart. They had rejected their fate as "Zero," and yet that artificial fate still marked Kouya, and only her.)

Once the collar was fastened around Kouya's throat, Yamato drew her fingers along the length as a slow, lazy smile came upon her lips. "It looks good on you, Kouya," she said with a dark grin.

"You always say that," Kouya replied, and her voice had already grown rough.

"It's true, you know." Yamato smirked. "Maybe I should try wearing it sometime."

"And the blindfold too?"

"If you think I should." Yamato reached for the blindfold and held it up. "Are you sure?"

Kouya nodded, and that deep stirring grew stronger.

Yamato inhaled a deep breath, and she tied the blindfold around Kouya's eyes, leaving her in darkness. It was a soft, deep darkness, but as long as she had Yamato's warmth, she would not become lost.

"Yamato." That name rolled off Kouya's tongue before she could even think about it.

"Just call my name, and I'll always appear right beside you." Yamato cupped Kouya's face and kissed her, and Kouya's own body became warmer.

Kouya's hands groped in the darkness, and soon she wrapped her arms around Yamato, pulling her close. Yamato's large breasts pressed against her chest, and Yamato's racing heartbeat was comforting. Thus she parted her lips for Yamato's tongue, and her scent filled her nose.

Since the first day they had come together, there was nothing Kouya was more familiar with than the feel of Yamato's body, even more than her own body.

Yamato kissed Kouya over and over, and her hands were warm and careful as they explored Kouya's body. Kouya squirmed, and more and more she was aware of the collar around her throat as her heart pounded in her ears. Each breath she took was a gift from Yamato, and she could never get enough of the taste of Yamato's lips.

As their lips parted, Kouya tried to say Yamato's name, but she could not speak. She felt Yamato's hands at her throat, and those fingers touched her neck and shoulders, and the collar seemed to tighten around her throat, choking her.

Sometimes she imagined Yamato's hands around her throat, squeezing tightly. It was not necessarily comfortable, but neither was it unpleasant. Perhaps it was the only way she could truly experience pain.

Her breathing labored, Kouya's hands were shaking as she caressed Yamato's back and hair, savoring every inch she touched. She ran her hands along Yamato's spine, and Yamato trembled as well as Kouya traced the familiar outlines of her shoulder blades. Even as the darkness threatened to overtake her, she would not release Yamato.

Yamato's hands trailed down Kouya's body, over her breasts and hardening nipples, and then over her stomach, toward her hips, and she nearly gasped when Yamato slid a hand between her thighs, but that gasp was silenced when Yamato kissed her once more.

Specks danced before her covered eyes, and her heartbeat grew louder.

Yamato lowered her head to kiss Kouya's neck, her lips just barely brushing against the collar, and Kouya could not help but shiver. When Yamato touched her so simply, her body always desired more.

"I'm right here, Kouya," Yamato whispered, her breath warm against Kouya's skin. "And I always will be."

Kouya could not reply, and her body arched as Yamato's fingers teased her sex. She could give all of herself to Yamato, and accept all of Yamato for herself.

Yamato slipped a finger into Kouya, stroking her slowly yet firmly. Kouya's chest burned with every forced breath she took, and the collar choking her was cold, but Yamato's warmth engulfed her.

As her body squirmed, she ran her hands over Yamato's body, soon cupping her large breasts and feeling the nicks and blemishes that covered her skin. Battle scars Yamato had once called them, proof that she was still alive.

And they had been reborn for one another.

Yamato slid another finger into Kouya, and she almost cried out. She could barely breathe, and this stirring Yamato gave her was like a light in the darkness, and each and every movement of Yamato's fingers brought her back to reality. As long as Yamato was inside her, only that arousal filled her.

It really was all so simple, but all she desired was Yamato.

She was close now, and she held Yamato tightly, and perhaps her nails were digging into Yamato's flesh and her fingers leaving bruises. Kouya never drew blood, but Yamato always encouraged her to scratch and hold as much as she wanted. Yamato's fingers had quickened, and she could no longer breathe. Her body screamed for release, and she could not tell her heartbeat from Yamato's.

When she came, a strangled cry escaped from her lips, and Yamato still caressed her, and soon she cried out again and held Yamato even tighter. That pleasure reverberated throughout her aching body, and she saw only white before her covered eyes. Only when her heartbeat calmed did Yamato pull her fingers away.

Carefully Kouya's blindfold was removed, and the sight of Yamato's flushed smile greeted her. "Kouya," she said.

Kouya only smiled in response, and she cupped Yamato's warm face to kiss her once more.

They held the kiss a while, and then Yamato loosed Kouya's collar, but did not remove it. Kouya almost came again as she inhaled a deep breath and air invaded her tender lungs, and she coughed harshly. The world was spinning all around her, so she held onto Yamato to steady herself.

"Are you all right?" Yamato asked as she brushed strands of damp hair from Kouya's forehead.

Kouya nodded, and her breathing had calmed. "Thank you, Yamato."

Yamato let out a sigh of relief and lay beside Kouya. She kissed Kouya's throat, and Kouya winced, but only slightly; perhaps bruises had already formed around her throat, she hoped.

Yamato was still a moment longer, and then embraced Kouya. "Do you want to rest a bit?" she said, her breath hot against Kouya's ear.

"Yes." Kouya laid her head on Yamato's chest. "Stay with me, please."

"Of course." Yamato kissed Kouya, letting her lips linger on Kouya's for just a moment. "I already promised you, didn't I?"

Kouya chuckled quietly, and as she touched the collar around her throat, Yamato's familiar heartbeat filled her ears.


End file.
